Heart's Destiny
by jelly-jel
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun are engaged since birth but the two didn’t know it …yet until their father’s decided to tell them one day. The worst is these two hated each other so their father’s decided to let these two live in the Zala mansion until they ge
1. Chapter 1:The Dream and The Wake up Call

Summary: Cagalli and Athrun are engaged since birth but the two didn't know it ...yet until their father's decided to tell them one day. The worst is these two hated each other so their father's decided to let these two live in the Zala mansion until they get along. What will happen will they end up together?

Rina Yula Zala- hey! This is my first attempt of a Gundam Seed fic! Sorry if the summary sucks, I'm NOT GOOD in summaries...oh well I have nothing to say now I'll just get on with the fic...

  
  
**HEART'S DESTINY**

  
**Chapter 1: The Dream and The hard wake up call**

A seventeen-year-old girl was sleeping peacefully dreaming of the past ....

_Her Dream_

_A four-year-old girl was swinging on the swing happily back and forth._

"_Whee! This is fuwn!" the five-year-old girl shouted._

_The four-year-old girl has golden locks, which was tied up, her eyes were gold and she wore a dress. Swinging happily she was interrupted by someone calling her._

"_Cagalli, Cagalli we have to go now" the voice called the girl not really far._

"_Okay, Nanny" Cagalli said happily _

_C__agalli then merely skipped towards Nanny until someone bumped her._

"_Owie! Dwat hurts!" Cagalli cried._

"_Oh sowie!" the little boy said. _

_"Uhm...Let me hewlp you" the boy said as he offer his hand to help Cagalli up._

"_Sowie-" the boy was about to finish his sentence until Cagalli cut him off._

"_Thwa names Cagalli for your info" she said as she put her hands on her hips. _

_The boy then giggled a little thank god Cagalli didn't see it or else he'll be dead._

_The little boy has dark blue hair and emerald eyes and has the same age as Cagalli._

"_Sowie Cagalli...by thwa way my names Athrun" he said as he smiles_ _Cagalli then let out a deep sigh._

"_Apowogy accepted, anyway nice to mwet you Athrun" _

"_Thwa pweasure is mwine" he said as he bows infront of Cagalli _

_"Hey Cagalli do you want to pway(play)? _"_sure" Cagalli said in agreement_

_The two then skipped merely to play. After a minute Cagalli remembered that Nanny is already calling her. _

_Therefore, she and Asuran skipped finding Cagalli's Nanny._

"_Cagalli, Cagalli where have you been?" Nanny said as she come close to Cagalli and knelt down._

"_Oh hi Nanny, me and Asuran just played."_ _Nanny then looked at Cagalli bewildered._

"_Cagalli who's Athrun?" Nanny asked._

"_Oh he's thwa boy I bumped into" _

_Then Athrun came in front of Nanny._

"_thwat would be me" Athrun said proud._

"_I see then anyway nice to meet you Asuran my names Nanny by the way" Nanny said smiling._

_Then Nanny saw the bruise Cagalli received from falling._

"_Cagalli are you okay? That bruise you got there is bleeding, you should have come to me so that I would treat you."_

"_Oh, sowie Nanny I forgot hehehe" _

_Then Nanny let out a deep sigh._

"_What will I do to keep you from remembering that?"_ _Cagalli then smiled._

"_Oh well anyway let's go now Cagalli we have to go treat that and you have to eat your lunch already." _

_Nanny said as she take Cagalli's and Athrun's hand._

"_Oh I almost forgot" Nanny then let go of the two and turn around to face them._

"_Athrun aren't you going to go back to your parent's?" Nanny asked. _

"_My pawent's awen't hewe thiew on a business twip" _

"_Oh I see then...who's taking care of you then?"_

"_Oh Nita mwhe untie is twaking cawe of mwhe"_

"_I see then...We've better go now Athrun until then you must wait for your untie to pick you up."_

"_Okay, but when will I pway with Cagalli again?"_

"_Maybe tomorrow, Athrun"_

"_Nanny, Nanny" shouted Cagalli._

"_Yes, Cagalli?" _

"_Cwan Athrun come and pway with us in our house?"_

"_Well...we must first ask his untie."_

"_Okay"_

_Then out of nowhere Athrun's untie Nita showed up in time._

"_There you are Athrun I've been looking for you we've better go now we still have to go shopping."_

"_Hi, You must be Athrun's Untie Nita I presume. I'm Nanny by the way."_

"_Oh hi, Yes your right I'm Nita Athrun's Untie it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm not being rude but what do you want?"_

"_Oh Cagalli here is Athrun's friend and we would want to know if Athrun can stay and play with us."_ _Nita then smiled and said "Certainly! He can stay it's the first time he has friends he's a shy boy you see."_

"_Why thank you so much." Nanny said smiling then she turned her head to Cagalli _

_"Do you hear that Cagalli? Are you happy now?"_ _Cagalli just smiled widely as a reply._

"_Wait your Cagalli Yula Athha?" Nita asked looking at Cagalli._

"_Yup, she's Cagalli!" Nanny replied_

"_Well I'm surprised to see the Princess of Orb here! I didn't that she's truly cute up close." Nita said looking at Cagalli._ _Cagalli just smiled in return...._

_Then a Twelve-year-old Cagalli came running in._

"_Athrun, Athrun" Cagalli shouted as she came inside the room._

_ "Oh hi Cagalli, what's up? "_

"_Athrun is it true that you're going away?" Cagalli said crying _

"_Yes, its true" Athrun said as he lower his head "But don't worry I promise I'll contact you everyday." Athrun said as he look at Cagalli happily._ _Athrun then took out a necklace and put it on Cagalli_

"_Cagalli please don't take off this necklace this proves that we'll always be together and till I come back. I promise in the future I'll give you more happiness"_

"_Do-do you promise" Cagalli said with a shaking voice._

"_Yes..." Athrun said as he wipe her tears "...I promise..."_

_Then Athrun hugged Cagalli tightly never letting her go...._

_End of Dream_

Suddenly Cagalli then woke up from her deep slumber because of the knock on the door.

"Ugh...stupid dream why do I always dreamt that anyway?" Cagalli said to herself.

Then she shouted at the person who disturbed her sleep.

"Ugh...what is it can't you see I'm sleeping here?!"

The maid then opened the door

"Sorry Miss Cagalli but its time for you to wake up already."

Cagalli then looked at her clock beside her bed.

"What?! Its only 9:50 am how can I get my beauty sleep if you always wake me up!" Cagalli said shouting (hehe I'm still sleeping at that time only if there are no schools )

"But Miss Cagalli your father wants to talk to you and you haven't eaten your breakfast its going to be cold already."

"Ugh, Just leave me alone I won't get up no matter what!" Cagalli said as she covers her ear with her pillow.

The maid tried and tried to convince Cagalli but she won't get up finally the maid gave up and closed the door she goes down the stairs and to the dinning room there in the dinning room the father of Cagalli and the ruler of Orb sat, Uzumi Nara Athha.

"Lord Uzumi, Miss Cagalli doesn't want to get up I tried many times to convinced her but she still won't get up." The maid said sadly

"I see then" Uzumi said as he get up from his chair. "Thank you for your cooperation you can go back to your position now I'll dealt with Cagalli.

"Thank you, Lord Uzumi" the maid said as she bow down.

Uzumi then goes upstairs and in front of Cagalli's door then he knocked at the door he received no reply he knocked again until Cagalli replied.

"Ugh, leave me alone!" Uzumi then opened the door and stood in front of Cagalli's bed.

"Cagalli" Uzumi called in a low voice but no response came.

Again he called her this time in a louder voice "Cagalli"

She then sat bolt up her face full of anger and strands of hair sticking out "WHAT?" she screamed she then was shocked to see her father standing in front of her, she was expecting that it was the maid but found her father instead.

"Oh father I didn't know that you're there I thought you were the maid I'm sorry if I screamed at you" Cagalli apologized

"No worries Cagalli but you have to o and dress up its already 10:20."

"But dad I still want to sleep!" she said whining.

"Cagalli remember we have to go to the party we're going to attend and we're needed their we're one of the guest of honor as you know so please come with me."

"I would like to but...I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS!!!!"

"Cagalli its important for us to be there if you won't come then I won't allow you to go on another date with Amfred do you understand?"

"WHAT?! DAD NO PLEASE!"

"You'll come with me then."

"fine" she said with no energy.

"Mila" Uzumi called

"Yes, Lord Uzumi?" the lady that Uzumi called came in she was about 30yrs. old.

"Mila, can you please help Cagalli prepare for the party?"

"Sure, no problem Lord Uzumi but first Cagalli must eat something."

"You're right, I'll leave everything to you just help Cagalli prepare" Uzumi said as he walks out of the room.

"Let's go now Cagalli."

"Hey you don't have to order me like that!" she said as she follows Mila.

Mila then smiled and said "As you wish"

After Cagalli ate she and Mira goes upstairs and into Cagalli's room to prepare. After 40 minutes they got out of the room.

"Mila do I really have to wear this?" Cagalli asked feeling a little uneasy

Cagalli was beautiful she was wearing a strapless red dress that showed all of her curves and some parts of her hair was tied up with a red ribbon no make up and no accessories she just wore the necklace that Athrun gave her.

Then all of a sudden Kisaka showed up to informed them that Master Uzumi is waiting for them.

"Miss Cagalli you look really beautiful" Kisaka said

"Whatever!" Cagalli said ignoring the comment.

"Your father's waiting for you downstairs, we have to go now"

The three of them goes downstairs to meet up with Uzumi. "Ah, Cagalli what took you so long?" Uzumi asked.

"Sorry if we took so long Lord Uzumi its just that Cagalli is such a trouble" Mira replied

"Why would you say that?" Uzumi asked

"Well I have to chase her around the room and we fought so that she could wear the dress that I picked for her!"

Uzumi then looked at Cagalli. Cagalli noticed this and shouted. "What?!"

Uzumi then let out a deep sigh.

"Lets go now we're already late." Uzumi, Cagalli and Kisaka walked outside to find the limo already there, Kisaka being the bodyguard of Cagalli opened the door. Uzumi came in first then Cagalli.

"Thank you Kisaka" Uzumi said

Kisaka then closed the door and sat in the front seat beside the driver. The ride went smoothly through their destination.

"We're here already Lord Uzumi" the driver said as they stop in front of a big mansion.

"Thank you, we'll just call you if we're going home already."

"Yes, Sir" Uzumi, Cagalli and Kisaka stepped out of the car.

"Father?" Cagalli asked

"Yes, Cagalli?"

"Isn't this the Clyne's Mansion?"

"Yes, Cagalli it is your friend Lacus is kind enough to invite us to her father's birthday party."

"Oh yes, I forgot today is Lacus' father's birthday I totally forgot that!" Cagalli said as she slapped her cheeks lightly.

They went inside the mansion and was greeted by.....

End Of Chapter

Rina Yula Zala- Cliffhanger hehehe sorry guys about that one anyway please review! and sorry if its boring this is only the first chapter I promise I'll make it good next time oh yeah flames are accepted! Anyway if you have any ideas about this fic tell them to me and please tell me if its bad, good or sucks anyway that's all for now Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with friends and the ...

Summary: Cagalli and Athrun are engaged since birth but the two didn't know it ...yet until their father's decided to tell them one day. The worst is these two hated each other so their father's decided to let these two live in the Zala mansion until they get along. What will happen will they end up together?

Rina Yula Zala- nothing much to say oh well I'll just start on with the fic!

Oh almost forgot the disclaimer again sorry anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed but I do own some of the characters.

HEART'S DESTINY

  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting with friends and the surprise

Uzumi, Cagalli, and Kisaka entered the mansion and were greeted by a happy Lacus instead of the maid.

Lacus was wearing an off-shoulder light blue dress; her hair was tied up with a red rose and a blue ribbon on both wrists.

"Good afternoon Lord Uzumi, Cagalli and Kisaka come in" Lacus said with a smile on her face.

Lacus let them in and closed the door.

"Good afternoon to you to Lacus, where's your father by the way?" Uzumi said smiling down at the girl.

"Oh he's with the guest entertaining them. Would you like me to lead you to him?"

"No thank you Lacus, I don't want your father to be disturbed his conversations with the other guests."

"Oh I see then. Hmm...maybe you would like me to lead you to your seats?"

"That would be nice." Lacus lead them the way to the backyard where the party was held.

Lacus was in front leading the way beside her was Cagalli and at their back was Lord Uzumi and Kisaka. "Hey Lacus" Cagalli whispered.

"Oh hey Cagalli...uhm what is it?" Lacus whispered back

"You know I was shocked to see a pink haired girl would open the door instead of a maid or a butler."

"Oh that" Lacus chuckled a bit.

"Well I let them eat and enjoy the party they have to enjoy the party to, since they helped me but some joined the party but most of them just go on, on their work. They are really nice you know." Lacus whispered with a smile.

Cagalli then let out a deep sigh, turned to Lacus, and smiled.

"Lacus you're really nice you know"

"I know" Lacus whispered while smiling.

"But sometimes naïve." Cagalli whispered jokingly as she giggled. (Author's notes: okay sorry about what have Cagalli have said but I can't think of any reason for Cagalli to joke about Lacus so gomen)

Lacus then shot a glare 'that wasn't funny' look to Cagalli.

Cagalli giggled. "Just joking okay, just playing." Cagalli whispered.

"But I got to admit it your right I'm sometimes naïve." Lacus whispered.

This time it was Lacus' time to joke.

"By the way Cagalli you looked like a real lady in that dress are you planning to start wearing a dress?" Lacus whispered as she giggled.

"Yeah right Lacus very funny like that would happen." Cagalli whispered.

"We're here!" Lacus said cheerfully at Lord Uzumi and Kisaka.

They looked at the backyard it was full of people and there really have many flowers.

They followed Lacus until she stopped at a table.

"Here's your table Lord Uzumi. I would be going now I have to sing again for the guests well bye now." Lacus said smiling.

"Thank you for all your help Lacus." Uzumi said nodding his head.

"You're welcome and oh if your hungry already there's the buffet table." Lacus said pointing the long table with many delicious foods and on the center a beautiful banquet.

"Well please make yourselves comfortable I'll be going now." Lacus said still a smile on her face.

Uzumi then looked at Cagalli.

"Cagalli can you please behave yourself today, act like you enjoy this party and if somebody asked to dance with you please dance with him."

Cagalli was about to say something but Uzumi cut her of.

"No _'buts' _Cagalli."

Cagalli just sat there quietly she knows that nothing would change her father's mind.

Two hours passed by and Cagalli just sat there listening with the conversation that her father had with an old man that was about his father's age.

While Kisaka was having conversation with an old friend of his.

After two hours passed again Cagalli just sat there watching the program in the party. Until a mysterious voice called his father.

"Uzumi Athha I presume?" the voice said

"Why yes, what do you want?" Uzumi said as he looked up to see the person who called him.

Uzumi was shocked to see the person he wanted to see a long time.

"Uzumi its been a long time!"

"Sigel Clyne" Uzumi said surprised and he stood up and came to Sigel to hug him on a manly way.

"Sigel its been a long time my friend what have you've been doing?" Uzumi said as he released their hug.

"Oh the usual."

"I see...I've seen your daughter and she looks really beautiful just like her mother and she has a very angelic voice if I may say so."

"Why thank you Uzumi. She's really beautiful isn't she that's why many boys like her but still rejects to them she still loves Kira." Sigel said as he looked at Lacus.

He looked around and noticed Kisaka he was sitting beside a girl with golden locks.

"Uzumi is that your daughter?" Sigel asked looking at the girl beside Kisaka.

"Why yes, that's my Cagalli" Uzumi then called Cagalli.

"Cagalli" Uzumi shouted

"Yes, father what is it?" Cagalli said coming towards to them.

"Sigel, this is my daughter Cagalli Yula Athha."

"She looks more beautiful in person" Sigel said smiling.

"Yes, I know" Uzumi said in agreement.

"Father may I go now?" Cagalli asked irritated.

"Yes, you may." Cagalli then excused herself.

Cagalli was bored doing nothing so she decided to walk around the big yard.

Until someone called her name.

"Cagalli, Hey Cagalli!" Cagalli looked around and saw Lacus running towards her.

Lacus then stopped infront of her.

"Hey _:pant:_ Cagalli _:pant:_ where _:pant: _are _:pant: _you _:pant:_ going?"

"Easy Lacus take a rest for a moment okay?"

Lacus and Cagalli then sat down on a nearest bench.

"Lacus are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine now" Cagalli then looked up at the sky.

"Isn't the sky so beautiful?" Cagalli asked Lacus also looked at the sky.

"Yup I agree"

"Hey Lacus do you miss Kira?"

"Yes, very much I really miss him I really wish he's with me right now." Lacus said sadly

"How about you Cagalli do you miss someone?"

"Yeah I miss our friends since they left us." Cagalli and Lacus then let out a deep sigh.

Cagalli then lowered her head down. Then out of the blue Cagalli saw two figures coming towards them.

Cagalli patted Lacus' shoulder.

"Hey Lacus look" Cagalli said pointing her finger on the two figures.

"Ara? What is it Cagalli?" Lacus lowered her head and was shocked to see who the two figures were.

Cagalli then recognized the figures and quickly got up.

"Hey Dearka! Miriallia! Over here!" Cagalli said swaying her hands at them.

"Hi guys long time no see!" Dearka said happily.

"Same to you to!" Cagalli said.

"Hey guys thanks for coming and its really nice to see you again we really missed you." Lacus said hugging Milly.

"Thanks Lacus, but you can let go of me now your choking me!" Milly said.

"Oh I'm really sorry Milly. Are you okay?" Lacus said letting go of Milly.

"Yes, I'm just fine." Milly said smiling.

"Wow Milly you look great!" Cagalli said.

Miriallia was wearing an orange spaghetti strap dress and her hair was clipped with a orange clip and Dearka wore a black suit.  
  
"Thanks Cagalli" Milly said blushing.

"I told you it looked great on you." Dearka said while giving Milly a kiss on the cheeks.

"Thanks, Dearka"

"I see that the two of you are back again." Cagalli said smiling.

"Aren't they a cute couple ne Cagalli?" Lacus said happily.

"Yup, I totally agree." Cagalli said smirking.

The two couple then blushed madly like a tomato.

"Hey stop it you two!" Milly said shyly while blushing.

Lacus and Cagalli laughed.

"Okay, okay we'll stop."

Lacus and Cagalli stopped laughing until a mysterious man came towards them and stopped at Lacus' and Cagalli's back.

"Well, well why it isn't the song stress and the princess of Orb. Its pretty surprising to see you here."

The mysterious man said.

'I recognize that voice.' Cagalli and Lacus think.

The two then turned around to see a young man around their age he wore a black suit just like Dearka.

"Yzak!" the two shouted.

"Hey" Yzak said to the two coolly.

"Hey Yzak, You decided to come to the party now how surprising." Dearka said.

"Well I have nothing to do in the house so I decided to come and maybe it won't hurt too to come to this party besides I've already finished unpacking my things."

All of them just smiled all of them knew that if Yzak just stay there without doing anything he would go berserk.

"I see then...thank you very much Yzak for coming." Lacus said smiling.

"Well now the groups really complete!" Cagalli said happily head locking nearest person to her which is Yzak and Lacus.

"Cagalli-can't-breathe." Both said wanting to let go of them.

"Oh sorry guys" Cagalli said blushing as she let go of them.

Dearka and Milly looked at them amused.

"And all we need is one person." Milly said happily.

"Oh yeah...Kira" Cagalli said sadly.

"Whoa, Kira? Where is he anyway?" Yzak said surprised.

"Oh Kira he's not here he's." Lacus' said coldly.

Cagalli looked at Lacus with a worried face.

"He's out to do some business."

Everybody fell into awkward silence until Dearka broke it.

"Oh I see then...guys how about we go and get some desert?" Dearka said.

"DEARKA!" all of them shouted at Dearka.

"What? I was just broking the silence it really felt irritating being quiet and all."

"Dearka Elthman I can't believe all you! At a time like this all you could think about is food?!" Milly said really angry.

"But Milly I'm really hungry we haven't eaten yet you know"

Milly just stood there silent Dearka was really right they haven't eaten yet when they arrived at the mansion they were really eager to see their friends that they forgotten to eat.

"Your right Dearka let's eat I'm really starving" Milly said with a happy face.

"So the two of you haven't eaten yet?" Cagalli said pointing a finger at the two back and forth Milly and Dearka just nod their heads.

"I see well lets go guys I really want to eat some desert." Cagalli said happily All of them walked to the place where the party was held.

Milly then remembered something.

Milly then clapped her hands to get their attention.

All of them turned to look at Milly.

"Hey guys me and Dearka have something to tell."

"We have?" Dearka said in a bewildered look.

"Yes we have." Milly said still smiling.

Dearka then smiled. He finally remembered their surprise for them.

Yzak just stood there quiet.

"Oh I love surprises!" Cagalli said happily. She then elbowed Lacus.

"Hey Lacus they have a surprise aren't you happy? What's wrong?"

"Oh yes I'm happy Cagalli. Nothings wrong." Lacus said happily.

"That's good." "Anyway guys if you want to see the our surprise just follow us." Dearka said smiling.

They followed the two couple until they stopped in front of a table covering the person who was sitting.

"Here's our surprise!" the two couple said as they move and show the person who was sitting.

The three were shocked to see who the person was.

"KIRA!" the three said surprised.

End Of Chapter

Rina Yula Zala- Yay I've updated! This was suppose to be very long but I cut it into two its really long you see anyway I wasn't going to continue this but I got wonderful reviews so I continued it!

Moreover, I thought no one would like it but thank you very much for those who reviewed and for giving me a chance to continue this fic! (I always think that my fic is just bad I know it is!) Anyway sorry for not updating I was really busy and another problem is that I got lazy to update anyway I won't be updating for a while we have a test you see more review notes for me! Oh well please R&R and tell me what you think Flames are accepted! Oh yeah Athrun's coming at the next chapter I was suppodse to put him here already but I cut it beacuse its kinda long oh well I'll update it asap promise!

Oh yeah I want to reply to cherrisakura

Hehehe I'm glad you liked it at first I decided to make a CHIBI GUNDAM SEED FIC I have started making one I haven't typed it yet but I'll try to post it if I can. And oh I really like your fic I'm really sorry if I didn't review but I was kinda lazy you see so sorry.

ANYWAY R&R!!! Just press the lavender button right there just follow the arrow!

I I

I I

I I

I I

I I

V


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing with my enemy and The...

****

**Summary:** Cagalli and Athrun are engaged since birth but the two didn't know it ...yet until their father's decided to tell them one day. The worst is these two hated each other so their father's decided to let these two live in the Zala mansion until they get along. What will happen will they end up together?

**Rina Yula Zala-** uhh...I have nothing to say -laughs nervously- Anyway I'll get on with the fic!

**Uzura:** _rat-tat-tat_ rabu-rabu the disclamer, the disclamer-zura Rina-chan forgot the disclamer-zura. _rat-tat-tat_

**Rina-** thank you Uzura for reminding me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed but I do own some of the characters.

**HEART'S DESTINY **

**  
  
Chapter 3: Dancing with my enemy and the engagement**

The chestnut haired boy stood up upon hearing his name. 

"Hey Sis, Lacus, Yzak longtime no see." Kira said smiling.

Cagalli came closer to Kira, raised her hand, and slapped him hard really hard.

Everybody was shocked what Cagalli had just done they were expecting a hug not a slap on a face.

Kira then touched his cheeks where Cagalli slapped him he then stepped back a little.

Cagalli looked at him full of anger in her eyes.

"Why didn't you informed me that your going back today?! You told me your going back next week!" Cagalli said anger in her voice but still stayed cool.

"I-I'm sorry Cagalli it's just that I want to surprise everybody so I came back early."

Cagalli then step forward to face Kira. Kira then closed his eyes he knew that Cagalli will slap him on the face again. However, the next move Cagalli made shocked Kira and everybody else. Cagalli was hugging Kira while she cried.

"Kira... you stupid"

"Cagalli" Kira said as he hugged Cagalli back.

"Kira you know we are worried about you, you should have informed us. Remember there are many people worried about you, cares and love you...just like me."

"Sorry sis, I'm really sorry for making you worry."

"Your such a fool."

"So that means you forgive me?" Kira said breaking the hug.

"Well yeah I guess so...but I think you have to say sorry to someone who's been waiting for you." Cagalli said looking at Lacus who was behind Milly looking at the ground.

Kira then looked at Lacus then back at Cagalli.

Cagalli then just nod. Then she looked at Milly, Dearka, and Yzak.

They looked at Cagalli shooting her with glares that say_ "What?! Is there something on my face?!"_

"Hey guys I think we better go." Cagalli said ignoring their glares.

"Uhh...sure but why and where?" the three asked.

"Oh just come with me." Cagalli said dragging the three.

The four then go to a place where they could be far away from Kira and Lacus.

"So you guys hungry?" Cagalli asked smiling.

Then suddenly Dearka's stomach grumbled. The three then looked at Dearka surprised.

"What? I'm really hungry you know I haven't eaten for an hour!" Dearka protested.

"Milly I can't believe he's your boyfriend look at him all he thinks about is food!" Yzak said.

"Yeah, yeah I know Yzak, he's the person I know who would clean all the food in the refrigerator in about a second only that's why the we have to buy groceries every hour."

"Hey, I'm not like that Milly!" Dearka protested.

"Okay then lets go to the buffet table!" Cagalli said ignoring the three.

The four then go to the buffet table until someone tapped Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli then turned around to see a man with dark blue hair and emerald eyes. Cagalli can't move or say anything she was locked staring in his emerald eyes the guy to was locked into her golden eyes.

'_I think I've seen this eyes before but when?' _Cagalli thought.

They were like that for a minute until Cagalli broke it.

"Uhm...yes can I help you?"

"Oh, oh hi uhm...I just want to ask something."

"Uhm...What do you want to-"

Cagalli was about to finish her sentence until out of nowhere Yzak showed up.

"Athrun?" Yzak asked to the person in front of Cagalli.

"Yzak Joule? Is that you?" the man asked back.

Yzak chuckled a bit.

"The one and only." Yzak said proudly while smirking.

Cagalli just stood there confused, and locked into her world.

"What brings you here Athrun?" Yzak asked.

"Oh Counselor Clyne invited me and dad to his party well it was his daughter who invited me anyway we just arrived today father can't come to the party so I came for him instead. By the way do you know a guy named Kira Yamato he's a friend of mine who just left me here waiting for him like a fool."

Yzak laughed at what Athrun said.

Cagalli then snapped out upon hearing Kira's name.

"My stupid brother's talking with someone else so you better wait for him later." Cagalli said.

Athrun looked at her bewildered.

"He's my brother okay?" Cagalli said arms crossed.

Athrun was going to say something when suddenly Kira showed up with Lacus.

"Hey Athrun!" Kira greeted.

"Oh hi Kira where did you go off to I was looking for you for ages you know!"

"Oh sorry Athrun" Kira said scratching his head.

Then Milly and Dearka showed up.

"Never mind." Athrun said followed by a deep sigh.

"Oh Athrun I want you to meet someone." Kira said happily. Kira then walked to Cagalli and pushed her towards to Athrun.

"He-hey Kira could you please stop pushing me!"

Kira then pushed her to Athrun then stopped in front of Athrun.

"Cagalli I want you to meet my best friend Athrun Zala."

"Athrun this is my sister Cagalli Yula Athha."

Cagalli just stood there speechless trying to register what Kira had said and Athrun was shocked to.

'_I know that name somewhere but he can't be no way! Is it really him?"_ Cagalli thought.

"Well long time no see Cagalli" Athrun said smirking. Cagalli then looked at him full of anger.

"What are you doing here Zala?" Cagalli asked full of anger.

"Uhh...enjoying the party." Athrun said smirking then he glared at Kira."And finding a certain someone who left me in mid air."

"What?! Stop looking at me like that Athrun its your fault you were so slow!" Kira said innocently.

Athrun then let out a deep sigh.

"Anyway Cagalli how did you know Athrun?"

"How did I know that stupid guy he's the reason why I never trusted a guys promise."

"Cagalli you don't even barely know this guy and your criticizing him? That's not right."

"Brother trust me I know him very well." "Whatever, Sis lets just stop fighting okay."

"Brother how could you say that in a serious situation."

"He-hey guys lets stop fighting now okay?" Lacus said nervously.

"Cagalli lets just talk about this later let's just enjoy the party." Kira said laughing nervously.

Cagalli was glaring at Kira with full of anger and Kira was laughing nervously.

The waltz of the flowers was then played.

"G-guys how about we just enjoy the party and...uhm...ah...dance...yeah that's right let's just dance!" Lacus said happily and half nervously.

"Yeah that's right Lacus let's dance well guys got to go bye we'll see you later!" Kira said nervously dragging Lacus into dance and ignoring Cagalli's glares.

The three stood there nervously thingking that its already time for them to leave before they experince the wrath of Cagalli.

"Yeah lets go now Milly, lets eat I'm reallly hungry." Dearka said while dragging Milly and Milly dragging Yzak.

"Hey guys where are you going? Come back here don't leave me or I'll punch you! Guys come back here!"

"Sorry Cagalli to late for that and Athrun I'll talk to you later bye now!" Yzak said waving his hand at her while she was being dragged away by Milly.

"Sure,Yzak" Athrun said smiling.

"I hate you guys!"

Athrun just stood there smirking.

Cagalli then calmed down thinking that it'll be use less threatening them.

"So what are we going to do now?" Athrun asked.

"What do you mean _'we' _there is no _'we' _between you and me understand." Cagalli said arms crossed while she glares at Athrun.

"I understand princess, So care to dance with me?" Athrun asked.

"In your dreams!"

Cagalli was about to leave until she saw her father glaring at her. She then let out a deep sigh and turned to face Athrun.

"Fine I'll dance with you but don't think that I like you or something."

"Excellent let's go." Athrunsaid as he draggged Cagalli to dance.

"He-hey slowdown a bit." Cagalli said while she's still being dragged by Athrun.

Athrun stopped and stood.

"Sorry for dragging you Cagalli." Athrun said smiling.

"I-Its okay, I guess." Cagalli said nervously.

Athrun chuckled a bit and lead Cagalli to the dance floor.

"A-Athrun I can't d-dance." Cagalli said shaking a bit.

Athrun smiled and said "Its okay Cagalli just follow me and do what I told you to do and you'll be fine okay."

"O-okay"

Athrun then held out his hand to Cagalli and Cagalli took it Athrun then put his hand at her waist and they began to dance. Cagalli followed Athrun's instrunctions until Cagalli slipped but was caught by Athrun by her waist.

_'Wow, Cagalli's light as a feather'_ Athrun thought.

Athrun then leanded down up to Cagalli's level.

_'W-what is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? No way! That's wrong! oh no he's closing in' _Cagalli thought then she just closed her eyes wishing that Athrun won't kiss her but insted Athrun passed her lips and whispered something in her ear.

"Cagalli you dance great good job and you look very beautiful like a real princess" Athrun whispered as he stood strait and backed away from Cagalli.

"Well I'd better go now, bye princess."Athrun said as he walked away but he turned around and looked at Cagalli. "And oh Cagalli can you please tell your brother that I already left okay bye now." Athrun said as he waved at her.

Cagalli just stood there speachless she thought Athrun would kiss her but she was glad that he didn't.

Hour's passed she looked for her father until she spoted him she was talking to Siegel Clyne Lacus' father. She come closer to them.

"Uzumi have you told your daughter the engagement yet?" Siegel saked.

Upon hearing this Cagalli hide in a near bush or something that she could not be seen by the two.

"No, I haven't told her yet." Uzumi replied.

"But why? You have to tell her soon my friend before she reaches nineteen."

"I'm really sorry its just that I don't want to tell her now...Its not the right time but...I already planned to tell her tonight and Me and Patrick decided that the two will meet tomorrow and let the two stay in Patricks place for one month so the two would get to know each other more."

"That's a fine decision my friend."

Cagalli was shocked at what they had said. She stood up crying and ran until her father sees her.

"Cagalli what are you doing here?" Uzumi said seeing Cagalli. "Cagalli don't tell me you heard it all."

Cagalli nod in reply.

"Oh Cagalli." Uzumi said as he come to Cagalli and hug her.

"Let's go now. Sigel I'm going now I'll talk to you sometime."

"I understand." Sigel said noding his head.

Cagalli and Uzumi called Kisaka to find Kira and tell the driver that they are going home already.

In the car Uzumi told everything about the engagement. Cagalli was so silent until they got home.

She come up to her room and plopped down to her bed.

_'Why, why do this things happen to me.'_ Cagalli said as she hug her pillow tightly.

Then she stood up and change her clothes into her blue pajamas.

Then someone knocked on her door.

"Yes, Who is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Ms. Cagalli someone left a gift for you." the maid said as she open the door.

"Oh from whom?"

"Its from mister Ahmed (or Ahmfred I don't know the spelling)." The maid said as she hand over a violet box with a red ribbon and a letter sticking out.

"Oh thank you."Cagalli said as she took the box and open the letter.

The letter said:

_**Dear Cagalli,** _

_I'll be out of the country for a while I have some business to attend so I want to give you _

_this gift its a charm bracelet our names are carved into it so that we'll always be together don't worry _

_I'll come back asap. I'm going to leave the_ _country __tomorrow_ _if you want to see me _

_I'll be waiting for you. I love you._

_ **Love, Ahmed**_

"Oh Ahmed why do you have to leave in a wrong time." Cagalli said crying.

She then wipped her tears as she opened the box and put the beautiful bracelet that Ahmed gave her.

She then stood up and looked at the sky.

End of Chapter 3.

**Uzura:** _rat-tat-tat_Rabu-rabuHi everybody Rina-chan is to shy showing herself today because she updated late but shes really sorry-zura Uzura is her assistant rabu-rabu _rat-tat-tat _she hopes you enjoyed the chapter she'll update only at fridays-zura R&R!!!

**Yuki:** pff She's only lazy to show herself thats why she's not here such a lazy girl.

**Uzura:** Not true, not true! Rina-chan is Kind bad birdie bad!

**Yuki:** Whatever Uzura!

**Uzura:** To know more about us go to Rina's profile! rabu-rabu

**Uzura:** Oh yeah Rina-chan has a message she said **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN ZALA!!!** she was happy that today is Athrun's birhtday oh yeah thats the reason why she updated late because she want to update it on Athrun-chans birhtday. Anyway r&r


	4. Chapter 4: Staying With Him

**

* * *

**

**Summary**: Cagalli and Athrun are engaged since birth but the two didn't know it …yet until their father's decided to tell them one day.  
The worst is these two hated each other so their father's decided to let these two live in the Zala mansion until they get along. What will happen will they end up together?

* * *

**Rina Yula Zala **- ...Kill me if you like...I don't effing care.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed but I do own some of the characters.

* * *

**Heart's Destiny**

**Chapter 4: Staying With Him**

Cagalli was just packing her clothes and things that she would need at the stay at the Zala's mansion.

'_God, why am I such a deep sleeper! Ugh somebody curse me for sleeping late!'_ Cagalli thought as she packs her clothes.

'_I could have waked up early and said my good bye to Ahmed! But nooo I have to be drowned in my sleep.'  
_

As she packs her clothes somebody knocks at the door.

"Come in."

"Miss Cagalli, breakfast is ready and your father is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you, I'll be right down in a minute." Cagalli said in a sad voice.

"Miss Cagalli? How about I fix your things?" the maid said smiling.

"That would be great. Thank you."

Cagalli left her room and went downstairs and to the dinning room. She then saw her father, drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Ah, Cagalli." Uzumi said as he placed the newspaper down to his side.

"Oh, good morning father." Uzumi then stood up and went in front of Cagalli.

"Cagalli forgive me but I can't accompany you in going to the Zala's mansion. I have some business to attend to."

Uzumi then looked at his watch. "Looks like I'm getting late, well I have to go now."  
Uzumi then kissed his daughters forehead.

"Now, you go eat your breakfast, I know this is hard for you, being engaged to someone you hardly knew, but please behave at the Zala's mansion. Okay?" Uzumi said as he looks down at his daughter.

"Okay then father, I will behave." She said as she looks down at the floor.

"Good bye then." Uzumi said as he leaves the dinning room.

"Good bye, father." Cagalli said still looking down at the floor.

* * *

After Cagalli finished her breakfast, Kisaka escorted Cagalli to the limo her things in the trunk. The ride was long,  
but Cagalli just looks through the window admiring the beauty that she sees, but it wasn't long till she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Miss Cagalli, Wake up, wake up Miss Cagalli we're already here." Kisaka said as she shakes Cagalli gently. 

"Whoa where are we?" Cagalli said as she rubbed her eyes and stretches.

"We're already at the Zala's, Miss Cagalli." Kisaka replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, let's go now Cagalli. Mr. Zala is waiting for you."

"Okay, okay." Cagalli said bored.

They went out of the limo, as Kisaka gets her bags out of the trunk and the driver helping, as Kisaka took out her luggage's he was surprised to see that Cagalli has 4 luggage's. Kisaka looked at Cagalli surprised.

Cagalli was too amazed by the huge mansion/summer house. It was big and beautiful, it was up in a hill; the house was also beside by the beach. (**A/N**: Gorsh! Sorry its soooo hard for me to describe. Just use your imagination or just create your own mansion or anything!)

Cagalli then looked back at Kisaka, knowing the face that he has given her, she looked at him annoyed.

"What! I girl has to bring her stuff if she's staying at somebody's house." Cagalli said annoyed looking at Kisaka.

"Well I'm just surprised you managed to pack a lot of things for your stay, and it looks like its not you. And besides you're only staying for a month not the rest of your life and I didn't know you're a girl." Kisaka said smiling at Cagalli.

"Ugh, whatever! Let's just get inside." Cagalli said annoyed.

She would want to argue with him but she was too bored and troubled by the engagement.

Unaware somebody watches her from afar. She rang the doorbell, and waited patiently for someone to open it. The door then was opened to reveal a lady about her 40's.

"Ah, Miss Cagalli. Mr. Zala is waiting for you." The lady said in a cheerful voice smiling at her.

"Uhh, thank you."

"No worries dearie." The lady said smiling at her.

"Now come along, and oh you can put those down the maids will just put them up at her room." The lady said looking at Kisaka.

"Now let us go." The lady said as she leads the way. They then stopped at an open garden where the tea was already set up.

The lady looked around searching for someone.

"Well looks like the young master isn't here yet, you two stay here while I look for him. Help yourself if you want I'm sure that you're all hungry after the long trip." The lady said smiling again.

"I have to go now; I still have to find the young master." She then walked away leaving them. Cagalli then let out a sigh while she sat down in the chair.

"I'm bored." Cagalli said out of the blue.

"Why don't you just eat something Cagalli?" Kisaka asked while he sits down in the chair.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't worry Cagalli you'll get thru this, I know you will you're a strong person." Kisaka said comforting her.

"Kisaka I don't want this wedding! All I want is to live like a normal person and fell in love with someone I KNOW and knows ME." Cagalli said as she looks down from her chair.

Kisaka then let out a sigh, he knew he was lost, what Cagalli said really is true.

"I'm back now, sorry to have kept you waiting, young master here got zooned out." The lady said glaring at the young man beside him and Cagalli still looking down not paying attention.

"Sorry." The young man said.

"It's Okay." Kisaka replied.

"Now, I have something's to do I'll leave you all here for now." The lady smiled leaving them all.

"Isn't she nice huh?" The young man asked.

"Yes, yes she is." Kisaka replied. Cagalli still looking down and not paying attention.

"Well she's been in the family really long she's like a nanny of mine; she's the one who took care of my mother when she was pregnant." The young man then looked at Cagalli.

"It's a long time huh Cagalli?" the young man asked as he looks at Cagalli smiling.

"Huh?" Cagalli said as she looks up paying attention.

"I said it's a long time huh Cagalli?" the young man said still smiling looking at Cagalli.

Cagalli then looked at Kisaka puzzled.

"I thought you said Mr. Zala is the one waiting for me?" She hissed at Kisaka angrily.

"Yea-yeah, I said Mr. Zala." Kisaka said stuttering.

"But you weren't SPECIFIC! You know I hated HIM!" She hissed as Kisaka laughs nervously.

"Now, what do you want to do today?" Athrun asked as he smiles at Cagalli.

"Uhm, ahh, I have to go now Miss Cagalli. I still have some..things. Well goodbye now Miss Cagalli." Kisaka said standing up.

Kisaka then turned to Athrun to face him.

"Good bye Mr. Zala."

"Wait Kisaka." Cagalli said as she stood up from her chair and walks to Kisaka.

"You can't leave me here!" Cagalli whispered dangerously as she took his arm.

"I'm sorry but I have to." Kisaka said.

Cagalli then let out a deep sigh. Realizing how selfish she was. She knew that Kisaka still has an important job to do, besides being her personal bodyguard.

"Okay, fine." "Don't worry; just call me if you need me." Kisaka said leaving Cagalli. Cagalli then let out a deep sigh.

"So then what do you want to do today?" Athrun said walking up to her.

Cagalli turned around at him, looking at him with a glare.

"Just leave me alone." Cagalli said angrily and dangerously.

Cagalli then walked finding her room leaving him at the spot.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

**

* * *

**

'_They haven't arrived yet! Where the hell are they?' _Athrun thought as he paced around the front door waiting for the limo to arrive. After a minute of waiting the limo arrived.

'_Oh what the hell? There they are!' _He thought as a smile spreads across his face.

'_Oh no! Miss Lara would kill me if she sees me out here!' _He then walks around franticly then he saw the bush.

'_I got it!'_ Athrun then hides at the bush. The limo then pulled up then Kisaka went out then Cagalli.

(**A/N**: Okay I'm tired of putting the whole conversation here soooo just read it up there.)

He heard Cagalli and Kisaka's conversation he then smiled.

'_Well looks like she changed a lot huh?' _ Cagalli and Kisaka then went inside the mansion.

Looking right to left Athrun made sure that no one saw him. He got up and went at the back door of the kitchen.

He was then surprised to see Miss Lara tapping her foot looking at him.

"There you are young master! Now we have to go the guests are waiting for you!" Miss Lara said as she drags Athrun to the garden.

Miss Lara then stops at the garden, Athrun beside her. He looks at Cagalli amused.

"I'm back now, sorry to have kept you waiting, young master here got zooned out." Miss Lara said glaring at Athrun. Athrun just let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry." Athrun said.

'_God, I hate it when she gets mad at me she's really scary.'_ Athrun thought while looking at Miss Lara.

"Now, I have something's to do I'll leave you all here for now." The lady smiled leaving them all.

"Isn't she nice huh?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, yes she is." Kisaka replied. Cagalli still looking down and not paying attention.

"Well she's been in the family really long she's like a nanny of mine; she's the one who took care of my mother when she was pregnant." Athrun said and then looked at Cagalli.

'_She really doesn't want to be here huh?' _

"It's a long time huh Cagalli?" Athrun asked as he looks at Cagalli smiling.

"Huh?" Cagalli replied paying attention.

"I said it's a long time huh Cagalli?"

'_She really doesn't pay attention.'_

Cagalli then looked up at him puzzled then shocked. Cagalli then looked at Kisaka then whispered something which Athrun couldn't hear, but he could tell Cagalli is pretty pissed by the expression of her face and the expression of Kisaka's nervous face.

"Now, what do you want to do today?" Athrun asked as he smiles at Cagalli.

"Uhm, ahh, I have to go now Miss Cagalli. I still have some..things. Well goodbye now Miss Cagalli." Kisaka said standing up. Kisaka then looked up at Athrun.

"Good bye Mr. Zala"

"Wait Kisaka." Cagalli said as she stood up from her chair and walks to Kisaka.

Cagalli whispered something to Kisaka which Athrun cannot still hear. Athrun looked at Cagalli as she let out a deep sigh.

_'Well looks like I have to cheer her up.'_

"So then what do you want to do today?" Athrun asked as he walks up to Cagalli.

Cagalli turned around at him, looking at him with a glare.

"Just leave me alone." Cagalli said angrily and dangerously. Cagalli then walked finding her room leaving him at the spot.

'_Looks like she still hates me.' _Athrun thought as he watched Cagalli walk out. He then let out a deep sigh.

'_This will be a long vacation.'_

_

* * *

_

** Rina Yula Zala** – I know that you can't just expect someone to appear all of a sudden without an explanation right? Well I have a long reason why I never updated. So many things happened to my life over my long vacation out of writing this fic, I had so many problems that I have to deal, and not to mention I don't have a space of my own to write this things, I got so many problems that I even started cutting myself, and also I ubber love my friends that I forgot to write my fics.

Over the year also I have this major writers block, I stopped on writing fics and wrote poems. I'm planning on NOT updating this but still, I'm in the mood and yeah with all of your reviews I was determined. I may not update fast since I'm busy, both home and school and I also have some plans.

My writing may change, the characters personality may also change. You can also give me ideas if you want since I sometimes ran out of them and also I may put some of the characters in Destiny, you may never know if I put them or not and you will never know when I change them or not. You may hate me or flame me, I don't give a st anyway. Anyway I'm sorry for these long update please understand and please do review. _Much love, _**_Rina._**


End file.
